


The Louvre [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Fanvids, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: Broadcast the boom, boom, boom, boom and make ‘em all dance to it.





	The Louvre [fanvid]

[Skam | The Louvre](https://youtu.be/fKUzq0pC6E8)


End file.
